Looping Lives
by AdamGunther
Summary: I had woken up in the same room as always, the same walls, same cloths, same place, but never the same reason why I got up. Without defined purpose the only thing that I can follow is my gut instinct, to find a name and significance in the strange world I had come to. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 (Awakening)

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction that I am writing it and the reason for writing it is just to get a personal weight of my chest and also to improve my writing. I just want feedback on my writing and on the pace, so if it is to slow, too fast, or some part of it doesn't make sense please tell me in a review. (If you thought the entire thing was complete shit also tell me) so hope you enjoy!

The soft feeling of wind brushing my face caused my eyes to open. I stared up at the empty ceiling, the same plain one I always woke up too. Remembering the recent events I sighed, closing my eyes. It was the second time this week that I had awaken, I was letting myself slip too much, making too many mistakes. My hand rose to my chest feeling the cool metallic surface of the handle of my blade. I pushed myself up onto one arm and stood up. I looked down at my body, nothing had changed, everything was there like it always was, the same black shirt, the same black jacket, the same shorts, the same bandage wrapped around my left hand, the same short gator I wore around my neck, and the same blade in all of its glory.

I moved over to the wall letting my blade extend from the handle, revealing a razor sharp edge. When the blade was extended it looked like a long dagger or shortsword, it glinted in the dim light of the window that was opened. I willed the blade to retract and it did, sliding into the handle and then out the other end so I was holding it with a forehand grip. Taking a step forward I dug it into the wall, making a small cut next to some others. I took a step back to view my handiwork, the cut I had made was only one of hundreds that covered one wall of the room, the other adjacent wall was already full. I was too lazy to count all of them, every mark being a time I had awoken, soon I would run out of space within this room and probably wouldn't even bother to keep track of the rest mark's past those I had already put there.

An awakening was when I woke up after a series of unfortunate events, whenever I died. I always woke up in this room with everything the same as it was before, on the same wood floor in the same abandoned house near the outskirts of Zaun. I don't know why it happened or how, but it just did, there was many things about myself that were better left unexplained but I couldn't help but be curious. I remember the first time I had awoken, it had been in this room with the same walls in the same place. I had been very confused at first and did not know anything. I didn't have a name, I didn't have a purpose. I knew how to read how to write, many things to help me get along in the world but nothing about myself that would help really. I was mostly clueless on how to continue until I felt a calling sensation. A tugging feeling almost as if instinct had told me. It had told me to go outside, around a corner and into an alleyway.

* * *

 _I looked down at the handle in my hands its silver having a mesmerizing shine to it. I knew it would open up into a dagger from either side of the handle, I just had to tell it to. I knew that I was in Zaun, in the world of Valoran, I knew many things about the world and the things that made it tick, but unfortunately if you have information but can't use it, it's useless. But I was not completely clueless, I had a calling, something in the back of my mind pointing me where to go. With nothing better to do I just decided to follow the sensation. I walked to the corner of the room, taking a little hop on my feet just to get used to my legs, then I reached for the handle of the door swinging it open into a hallway. As I walked down the hallway it appeared dark at first but as I got deeper into it a green shine illuminated the walls. Then I realized that it would only shine where I was looking and I rose my hand infront of my eye, my eyes apparently glowed green, which I guess was ok. It might hinder me later if I wanted to be stealthy in a dark place but I would just have to deal with them for now. I walked down the corridor and was greeted by another door, this one would lead to the damp street outside. I moved my hand to my neck to grab my gator and lifter it above my nose, concealing my mouth and then reached back and lifted my hood above my head._

 _I opened the door, looking left and right, a single streetlamp illuminated the cobblestones, a heavy fog was in the air making breathing difficult. I made sure I had my dagger in my pocket and moved down the street, my feet making barely any noise. This place was empty, all the building around here seemed abandoned and not a single person was there. I kept going until I felt more tugging towards an alleyway. I rounded the bend and in front of me I saw something, I looked closer to see two people standing up near the end of the alley. As I moved closer I observed a third in front of the others, back pinned against the wall. I could start to make out noises as I crept closer, not wanting to alert them of my presence._

 _"Just hand over everything you got and we will let you be on your merry way." One of the two said, moving his hand up, holding what looked like a weapon._

 _"I don't have anything on me I need to deliver this message to -" but the cornered one was cut off by the other person._

 _"We don't care why you're here or how you ended up in the abandoned corner of Zaun but we just want everything you got so just empty your pockets." they said a little more forcefully this time. I was getting closer and closer to this confrontation as it seemed to be getting more heated as time went on._

 _Eventually one of the two seemingly thugs raised his weapon above his head and that is when I stepped in. I didn't know why I was doing it I just knew I had to. I took the metal handle out of my pocket and the knife extended in my hands. I ran at the first thug with the weapon, sprinting fast at him but my footsteps seemed to not make a sound. I lifted my hand up sinking the blade into his left shoulder so he would drop his weapon. He let out a cry, the knife making a clattering sound on the pavement, bringing his other hand back to grab at me. The other thug after his initial shock reached into his pocket to bring out another knife swinging it at me. I pushed off the first guy with my feet and used the momentum to tackle the second one in the confined space. Although it caught him off guard it still left me exposed and he brought the knife back down towards my neck. I lifted my hand and willed the blade to switch, it slid back into the handle and out the other end, coming into contact to block the strike. I used my other hand to deliver a punch cleanly to his face, knocking him backwards against the wall. I raised the end of my knife without the blade and hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out cold, his body slumped on the cobblestones in a heap._

 _I backed up and looked at the other thug clutching his shoulder where I had stabbed him. The skin around his wound had turned a sickening green color which I would learn later that happened to all injuries inflicted by my blade. It wasn't a poison but seemed to weaken the nerves around, making it easier to take out people in prolonged fights because all I would have to do is scratch them a couple of times in important joints and they would fall limp._

 _The original thug was cowering his other hand behind his back. I didn't take my eyes of him as the third person that they were after darted past me. I had nothing wrong with him leaving, listening as his steps receded down the alleyway and out into the empty street._

 _"Wh - Who are you?" The man on the ground asked._

 _"I don't know" I replied smoothly moving away from him. I took a couple steps backwards then turned, moving back down the alleyway. I made it back out on the street and looked up and down it, no sight of the man that had run away. I didn't have that tugging sensation anymore so I just stood there, contemplating what to do next. I decided to go up and started to scale one of the buildings. It came naturally to me, grip a brick here, grap on the the railing here and I pulled myself up the the third story roof to maybe get a better vantage point. Although the fog covered most of my vision I could still see a decent ways off. I looked around and saw taller building standing out in the center of Zaun. I lifted my hood up and off my head the wind blowing through my hair. Well if nothing else, I would just exist and If I ever felt a tugging I would follow it. I moved along the roof, jumping off of it and onto an adjacent one, faster and faster I ran keeping the pace going towards the heart of the city. I felt nothing, no remorse for the people I had just attacked._

 _I don't know why I did it._

 _I still didn't know who I was._

 _But I decided that right now my number one job was to exist, and so exist I shal._


	2. Chapter 2 (The Meeting)

Quick Note: I fell like I have to put this here, all rights and characters belong to Riot Games except for the one that I created. I do not intend to use this for commercial use and neither to I intend to profit off this. I write for improvement.

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets, head down, hood up, trying not draw attention. It was midday in the streets of Zaun which was a surprisingly lively city considering all of the not so friendly transactions and interactions that took place here. It was a normal day for me just gathering information as I go. I was following a tugging as always, my sixth sense guiding me through the streets. I reached a junction and turn left following the wall of a building until I got to a fire escape. I check behind me before starting to scale it, moving quickly up the steps. Once I make it to the roof I run over to the edge, finding a good vantage point not too much in the open, I wait, watching the junction at the street. Something was going to be there like there always was, whether it be a robbery, secret meeting, or just something happening, I was always there.

The tugging didn't show any signs of following a pattern, I would be chasing someone down and in the next moment I would be in a lab, anonymously destroying a machine or two. When someone knows nothing about themselves it is rather hard to just do what you were meant to do, because you have no meaning. So naturally I don't question the tugging because it is the only guiding light I have towards finding out more about my existence.

I moved closer to the ledge, peering directly downwards near the base of the building, still nothing put a couple of people scurrying by. My eyes scanned the surrounding area trying to spot anything out of the normal. It took a while but I finally spotted it, a figure in a large cloak, tailed by one other. The one in the front was walking at a brisk pace and was staying rather inconspicuous, the other adoring a similar cloke and was following close behind. I watched as they kept going down the street, they turned a corner at the end of the road.

I stood up and followed them from the rooftops, not getting to close but never leaving them to far behind. They were moving quickly towards the Eastern part of the city, there wasn't much there except for a couple of labs and unusual hextech experiments. 'Strange' I thought to myself, I didn't want to get immediately involved so just decided to tail them. They continued through the streets crossing left and right, they didn't stop for anything and just kept moving along quickly, not stopping or looking up.

Then all of a sudden they slowed down their trek outside of a door to an unlabeled building. The second one behind did a 180 to find no one there, the street was empty. The two cloaked figures stepped into the building.

I surveyed it, eying it up and down. It was a pretty ordinary place, two windows on the second story unguarded, and a single door on the first story. I took a couple steps back gave myself a running start, in one large bound I was able to make it to the other side, the jump had to have been at least fifteen feet but I had made it. I had found out at about my third awakening that my strength and speed as usually faster than the average person, and like all things about myself, I did not know why.

I was now on the roof of the building I wanted to enter. I put my feet over the edge and faced the wall, slowly climbing down it until I was near the windows. I reached the windows and took the knife out of my pocket. I willed the knife to only let out a single inch of the blade and it complied, then using the very tip of it in one fluid motion I cut a hole in the glass just large enough for me to pass through. I let the glass panel fall towards me and I rested it against the window cill. I entered the building silently, there was nothing on the second floor and the only other place I had seen them enter was the first floor.

I looked out the door of the room I was in to see a bland hallway with stairs leading down. I looked left and right, no one was there. After a brief moment I made my way towards the stairs, not making a round. I let my hand fall towards the railing and was about to take another step until I felt the dig of steel on my neck.

"Why were you following us and who sent you?" The voice behind the knife was female and had somehow snuck up on me undetected. I had double checked no one was supposed to be there, for now I would comply.

"I was in fact following you but for a purpose I do not know." I replied, the blade pressed a little harder into my neck making it hard for me to move without cutting myself.

"Bullshit, stop playing stupid with me and answer my questions or else I will slit your throat right here right now, who sent you and why." She demanded.

"I literally just told you I followed you because I wanted to, no other reasons." I calmly raised my hands to show that I did not in fact have any weapons on me. She let out a sigh, "Are we seriously doing this right now, you're really starting to get on my nerves and it's been awhile since i've gotten my hands dirty" She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"We have a visitor?" a voice called from below the stairs, interrupting what She was about to say.

"Probably another spy" She called back. "Move forward slowly, i'm not afraid to kill you." I didn't complain and took a few steps forward, moving slowly down the stairs knife to my neck the entire time. When finally reached the bottom I wasn't quite sure what was going on. In the middle of the room two men were sitting at a table, one was very tall and looked almost like a skeleton, with bandages wrapped around his mouth and legs. The other one had a cane resting next to him and a bird on his shoulder. The bird was not normal of course, it had multiple beady red eyes and a long beak, it looked like a raven but too demonic to actually be one.

"So what brings you to encroach on our meeting." The man with the cane asked. The blade at my throat was loosened a little bit, allowing me to talk without being cut.

"Can I not have a knife at my throat or is that a requirement?" I asked innocently. The man waved his hand and the woman behind me took a step back. "Thanks" I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked again not changing his tone at all.

"I just had a tugging telling me to follow you so I did." I rocked on my feet hands behind my back.

"A what?" Sounding a little bit confused at my response.

"A tugging you know, just a gut feeling telling me where to go?" nodding my head.

"And this tugging, told you to follow us and break into the place we were meeting?"

"Mhm" I confirmed. The other man with the bandages scoffed, his eyes hinting at a grin.

"Thats a good story." He jokingly said. "Let's continue our discussion." He had a deep voice and seemed almost too jolly.

"With him here not a chance." The other man scowled sitting up in his chair into a more upright position.

"Cmon we will just kill him after, not harm in having him have his last seconds at life an important one." I tensed after he said that, this man was too happy to be killing people. The bird man glared at the other one before folding his hands on the table and leaning forward again.

"So you said that by today you would have an agent ready that could fit our needs." The raven creature tilted its head at me blinking. I shivered, the thing was definitely not a normal bird.

"And I do, I have it all prepared in a cargo ship ready to go wherever you want, but of course you would have to take me with you to issue it." The bandaged man said, still a hint of amusement in his tone.

"And why do you need to be there to issue it?"

"Because i'm the only one that wouldn't be killed by the stuff." The bird man rubbed his chin in thought.

"So you are willing to leave here at any time to assist us in the invasion, correct."

"Correct."

"Great we will depart for Noxus within the next couple of days and then to Ionia once all preparations are set."

"Very well just make sure to tell me when to be there and I will, I hope the rest of the payment for my service is ready?"

"Yes it is waiting for you in Noxus." The bird man stood up from his seat. "Katerina take care of our unwanted visitor, Talon come back with me to the docks." A figure at the back of the room seemed to come out of the shadows, he was wearing a blue hood over his face and waited by the door.

"Glad to do business with you General Swain." The bandaged man said. The man now labeled as Swain nodded, pulling up the hood of his cloak the bird hopped off his shoulder and onto the table. Without another word he opened the door to the street once again and exited, silently followed by Talon. The bird let out a caw before taking flight, jumping off the table and through the open door into the air, then the door closed again. The crazy bandaged man stood up and moved to a exit at the back of the room.

"Once your done with him just make sure to leave the body somewhere discreet, nobody would really care but just as a precaution make sure that only the rats find it." He said, opening the door and passing through it. Once the door shut There was an immediately a blade in my side and I stumbled forward, clutching the wound. I turned to face my attacker, it was a woman with bright red hair, she had on some loose and rather revealing clothing on. Her figure was smooth, without any scars marking her skin. I looked into her eyes, they were a green color and had a dangerous glint in them. Daggers lined her waist and she flipped one in her hand.

"You are one crazy bastard for coming here." She said, Swain had called her Katerina. I didn't reply still clutching the wound at my side, she scowled at me. "At least make this interesting I don't want this to be just a dull murder, it's more fun if they fight back." She blew her hair out of her eyes before catching the dagger by the handle and in a motion to fast for my eyes to track threw it at my head.

I saw it flying toward my face and ducked to the side, a dull thud sounded from the wood where my head had just been. I jumped backwards and landed behind the table, kicking it towards her. It sailed through the air with more force than I intended but right before it hit her she disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 'What?' I thought to myself then I felt her drop onto me from behind. She knocked me over and I turned around before I hit the ground, a knife was coming towards my face and I raised my right hand to intercept it. It went through my hand and stopped at the hilt, I winced in pain while my other hand reached down to grab my dagger in my pocket. Blood had dripped onto my face from the hole in my hand. I shuffled backwards and stood up, she just watched me with a smile stretched across her face.

"Blood for noxus" She murmured,

"What?" I said clutching my blade in my hand. Her smile grew wider, 'yup definitely crazy' I thought, Then I rushed her, over the past years I had come to the realization that my speed was faster than most, but whoever she was, she was on a whole different level. She brought out a dagger from a sheath at her waist and blocked my initial swing. I jabbed at her and swung but she either dodged or blocked all of my strikes. I only needed to get a couple of scratches on her arm to turn this fight in my favor, I faked a jab at her and she brought her blade forward to block my strike but then I twisted and scraped down her arm, the blade didn't cut deep but it left a mark on her shoulder.

She disappeared in another puff of smoke, appearing on the other side of the room.

"Damn you got lucky with that one." She moved her had to her shoulder looking at the scrape. I could already see the skin around the cut start to turn a green color. She swore and moved the blade to her other hand.

"Well it was fun toying with you but I need to end this now." She said. She tossed a dagger at me and I moved to the side to dodge it, but then she teleported behind me and caught the dagger mid air as it was sailing past my head, driving it down and into my back. I hadn't thought of that one, in one last attempt knife still in my back i tried twisting around, willing my knife to come out the other side and brought it towards her face. There was a small bit of resistance as I hit something my blade continued through the air. I knew I was dead as I stumbled back, falling over and laying on the ground.

I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth and staining the gator on my neck red. There was pain in my hand but the world around me dulled, I was losing more and more blood. The woman stood above me, hand raised to her eye where I had left a small scratch in my last desperate attempt. She glared daggers at me as the last light faded out of my eyes, I smiled as a cool darkness descended on me.

* * *

" **Son of a -" I cried out loud, he almost fought as is he wasn't too afraid of dying, letting me catch him off guard like that was sloppy on his part but for every time I was able to land a strike on him he somehow surprised me. I needed to get back to Swain to make sure the poison got out of my system. My eye still worked which was good, an assassin without an eye was much less effective with the limited vision. My shoulder no longer functioned after he had hit me there which worried me, it must have been some kind of nerve destroying poison which was bad, really bad.**

 **I looked down at him as he had died, the green light in his eyes seemed to dim and then leave him. Then the strangest thing happened, his body started to crumble, like a charred log in a fire it just fell into a pile of ash. I kicked at it scattering it through the room, there was no way I was going to sweep it up for Singed. Reaching down I picked up the two daggers I had impaled him with, one from the time I hit him in the side and one from the backstab. I grabbed my dagger that I had first thrown and embedded into the wall and moved to the door. I opened it and immediately shunpo'd to the roof, moving in the directions of the docs. Who would be stupid enough to follow Swain and Talon, and why would he make a stupid excuse like a 'tugging' feeling, sure he was dead now but I still felt that something was off, especially when he just turned to ashes. I shook the feeling and continued jumping roof to roof. 'At least I won't be seeing him again anytime soon.'**


	3. Chapter 3 (The Shift)

I opened my eyes again to the same ceiling and groaned. I raised my hand up to my face to examine it, no mark, not even a scratch where the knife had pierced through my hand. Grabbing my dagger from my chest and making a quick mark in the wall before moving towards the door. Pulling up my gaiter and hood I once again headed out into the world, a fresh start. An awakening was not a strange occurrence to happen, so when it did I was no longer shock of, 'how the hell am I alive.'

I didn't feel a tugging right now so I would just explore, I had traveled throughout the entirety of Zaun, every alleyway and every street, every junction and every rooftop, of course I didn't go into any of the buildings or roamed too far away unless a tugging told me too. The longest time I had gone without a tugging was only about three days, and apparently that was during a holiday.

I had never eaten or gotten myself involved in any extended conflicts, every time I awoke I would never get a tugging to the same target twice, I never left anything behind for people to track me by so my existence was kept quiet. Wouldn't want anyone thinking that I was coming back from the grave.

People were unreliable and unfortunately I didn't have time to harbor any feelings for anyone, if I was to get any information I would have to do it myself, most of my interactions usually led to a knife in my back or some form of death anyway.

As I moved along street by I street I decided to go towards the docks, the place where Swain was going. As I moved closer towards them I got another tugging, pointing me in the direction I was already traveling. 'That's good' I thought, at least I wouldn't have to change direction. The smell of salt accompanied the normal scent of chemicals and smoke the closer I got to the docks.

The docks were more concentrated than most parts of the city, people unloading and loading crates onto ships. Zaun was a hotspot if you wanted to get your hands on any illegal equipment or chemicals, many of its exports going towards Noxus and Bilgewater. There was about four ships that hung the Noxian banner from their mast, probably the exports that were going to leave here. If Noxus was going to invade Ionia I had no business with that, I was tied to Zaun because of my awakening. The tugging continued to push me forward, almost as if it wanted me to pick up the pace, urging me.

I fast walked along the side of the docks past the Noxian ships, I reached my hand into my pocket, feeling the smooth handle of my blade, calming me. I trudged ahead keeping my head low in my hood. My tugging continued, the constant sound of small waves hitting the wood of the docks was there. I approached my location and the tugging told me to stop, I looked up, I was in front of a small Ionian ship with three triangular sails. It looked almost like a racing boat but just a little too big to be one. I checked behind me, a couple of people were sitting on a pirate ship and some were waiting on the docks. None of them looked Ionian so I sunk my back into the wall and waited, scanning the glum area.

It was about twenty minutes before someone approached the ship, they were rather short and was wearing simple brown garments. They were female and the walked onto the boat. Quietly I moved from my position, making sure no one was looking my way I walked towards the edge and lowered myself towards the water. I was only a couple feet from the boat now and there was a ledge running along the side of it. Pushing of the wall I reached for the side, gripping the wood I started making my way towards the back of the boat continuing along. My arms ached as I finally made it to the rear end of the ship, two simple windows were there and I peered into one.

There was a dimly lit room with a desk in the middle, a lantern was hanging from the ceiling currently extinguished, a few papers sat on the desk. I swung into the empty room and my feet touched the floor, not making a sound. I made my way towards the two doors that would lead further under the deck and opened one a crack, inside was lined with multiple barrels and multiple crates. I closed it and moved to the other one, this one had a tiny peering hole to the outside and I took a look through it. On the other side of the door about five people were laying down in hammocks on the other side. They were talking but the door muffled the noise making them inaudible.

I moved back towards the first door and slid through it, shutting it behind me. Now what, I was here and my tugging feeling wasn't pulling at me to go anywhere. Opening the top of one of the barrels I peered in, it was filled to the brim with a dark purple substance and I lifted my head down to sniff it. The smell of alcohol and grapes wafted up to my nose. 'Wine? Was this a simple merchant ship.' I moved down the line of barrels opening each one, they all contained wine. I moved to the very corner of the room and sat behind a crate, I huddled and made sure my hood was lifted up. There I waited, no tugging sensation telling me to go anywhere, nothing telling me what to do so I waited.

I closed my eyes, just because I didn't have to sleep doesn't mean I shouldn't. For now I would just think, letting my mind sift through my thoughts. Many things that I thought about were just questions, questions unfortunately I couldn't answer. 'Why was I here? Who would create someone that doesn't die? Was I just doing their dirty work? Was I a part of a much larger thing? Is what I am doing okay? What or who am I?' I rifled through my brain trying to maybe find anything to shed some light on who I was but I turned up empty handed. I don't have personal goals, I don't have personal wishes, I had no one to connect to and as far as I knew no one else like me. I was a mystery, an undying mystery to the myself and the rest of the world. My mind drifted and roamed, the veil of sleep slowly taking me, darkness.

The sun glinted through a porthole and straight into my eyes, I tried to shut them tighter but it didn't work. Standing up I put a hand on my back, sore from sleeping on hard wood in a crouching position. Waves lapped the side of the boat and I moved forward, scratching my back I leaned against the hard wood. There was an audible crack a bit of pain shooting up my spine. I moved forward to look out the tiny porthole, met by the large expanse of the ocean, no land to the left or the right.

They must have setsail during the night, out of Zaun, the boat as far as I knew was making its way towards Ionia. I went to lean back in my original position behind some crates, it was going to be about two days for this trip to complete but at least I wouldn't be needing food.

Then there was a thunk behind the door, I tensed. making sure to shut my eyes and stopping the green shine from illuminating the dark room. Whoever they were they moved into the room, shutting the door behind them. Walking down the line of crates. My hand instinctively moved to my knife, grabbing the handle. They stopped before they reached the end and I heard a creaking noise of one of the crates opening.

They lifted an object out and with a thump the crate was closed, I relaxed my muscles uncoiling. They moved back out of the room and into the one I had used to get onto the boat. I rested my head against the plank wall of the boat. I didn't dare move from my position, worried that if I did someone would come through the door for another food or water run so I just waited.

As we got further and further away from the main continent and closer to the Ionian sea something felt off. It had been a good half day of stowing away on the boat, there wasn't a tugging and I wasn't sick but something wasn't right. I looked around, none of the crates or barrels had moved and no sound could be heard nearby, so why was I on edge?

Then I felt it, a small pain in the center of my chest. I reached for it, tracing my hand over my chest but nothing felt abnormal. The pain was small but seemed to be growing steadily outwards. This was not good, I raised my hand to my neck to check my pulse, 'Oh no' It was racing, acting as if I had just done hard sprint. There was nothing I could do as the pain started to grow in my chest, 'Was this a heart attack, would I soon fall over dead.' The pain didn't stop, arcing its way down my arms and legs and aching my insides. I let out a small gasp when It got to the point where it was almost unbearable, I clenched my jaw and stood up.

I had to do something, I moved towards the door and stumbled, gripping on one of the crates for support I kept moving, trying to hobble. My vision tunneled and blurred as I squinted. My mind was growing fuzzy and the edges of my vision were starting to dim. Just a few, more, steps. I collapsed on the floor, my breaths were quick and shallow. I reached my hand towards the door, in almost a futile attempt. My muscles failed and the darkness at the edges of my vision moved to completely obscured it. I wondered 'Is this where I truly die to never wake up?,' darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 (New Life)

So I wasn't dead, but I didn't feel alive either. There was nothing, or at least I didn't have my body, just thoughts. No feeling, no senses, just me here, thinking. At least I was here. What makes something something is the fact that it can change, it has its own thoughts, and it's way of thinking, the shell is important but it is not the true way something should be perceived. The body should be overlooked to reach the mind. So as far as I concerned, I was alive and here, only I didn't have a shell.

The entire time I had spent in Zaun, everything I had done just felt robotic, repetitive motions that never seemed to have an ending. I was also new to any feelings, everything I did was hard for me to judge if right or wrong. To be completely honest, I was frustrated with myself, at how little I knew and how little I was able to experience. No happiness, no sadness, no one to connect to, my work so far had all been done in a soulless manner. If I could let out a sigh right now this would be the time to do it.

Enough feeling 'sorry' for myself I needed to do something. What had just happened had never occurred before, the spontaneous pain and death, there had to be a special reason. Could it have been moving out of Zaun? Maybe I truly was tied to that city not only by the awakening but also some sort of boundary. Had leaving the border truly killed me? This was some sort of Limbo I was in, some purgatory where I was only allowed to think and damn did it suck. Maybe if I tried just not thinking I could get into a sleep like state, but without a body that outcome seemed impossible. 'Just please let SOMETHING happen, don't leave me with nothing.'

I waited, darkness greeted me. I wanted to scream out, to move, to feel, hear, touch, even smell anything, but was left with nothing. For now I would dull my thoughts, letting myself come to a zen like state, rest my mind. Theoretical breathe in, theoretical breathe out. Slow down, stop, wait.

After what seemed an eternity later I was interrupted by light, actual light. Like a mirror being shattered backwards, pieces of my vision came into view. The waiting had eventually paid off. The light dimmed as more and more pieces game together, I was no longer in the boat. There was a ceiling but not the normal one I was used to seeing. This one was made of wood instead of plaster. Only the part right at the middle of my vision was obscured by black and pieces kept clicking into place. All that was left was a tiny fragment in the middle and as soon as it clicked in to complete my vision, I could feel again.

My chest welled up and I immediately shot up from the ground coughing. I rose my hand to my mouth and continued coughing, dragging in ragged breaths of air. My dagger had fallen to the ground with a clunk and I looked around the room. It was simple enough, a single table sat in the corner with a mirror propped up against its side. There was a single window that had a wooden crossbar and opened outwards, much different from the normal style of Zaun. based on the light shining through it was midday and definitely not Zaun, no smell of chemicals and light like this was not normal. A single door led out of the room made of bamboo stock, outside that door was probably the rest of Ionia.

I reached down to grab my dagger that had fallen and noticed something strange, my hand, the fingers were much slimmer than normal. I picked up my dagger and dropped it into my pocket, then examined them closer. Both of my hands had become a little smaller and thinner. I started walking towards the mirror, my entire frame felt vaguely familiar but also somewhat foreign. Once I got in from of the mirror I realized why things were so different. This was not the same body that I had in Zaun, this one was female. I reached my hand up to my face, my cheeks were more prominent than before and my eyebrows more arched. My lips had become more flushed and my jaw had become not as heavy. I still had the same glowing green eyes, jet black hair, and same colored skin.

My new body still surprisingly similar to my one back in Zaun, like they were twins. This meant one of two things, one, what I was is not a defined body or shape, I was a consciousness or thought, at least now I knew something about myself. Two, these bodies had to be created or formed through magic, no amount of science or Hextech technology this world possessed could do what I had just gone through.

Luckily this body was not limited, all motor capabilities were still working, there was just a small difference in stride and shape but nothing that would get in my way. If what had caused this change was the moving from Zaun to Ionia I was curious to see if it would reverse if I tried to go back. Once I had checked the room again for any more differences my eyes fell on the table. On it was a single piece of paper that I had not noticed before with a pen resting on top of it. I picked the paper up in my hand, on the front side it was blank, I flipped it over and read the two words of text on it.

"True Feelings?" Under the word was two boxes, one labeled 'yes', and the other 'no'. Now this was a major change in how things were going to work, if in this moment I were to inherit true feelings, something I had never experienced before i'm not sure how I would change. This was the first option I was given to make myself, my first true decision that could, no, would, change my life forever. If I were to inherit feelings I could start living life to the fullest, I would be able to see how the world worked and probably even think more profoundly. But on the other hand feelings also could get in the way of the work I was doing. Every action I had taken had to be able to be precise and quick without hesitation. If I gained morals and my own train of thought it could slow me down with the tasks I was sent to complete.

I was conflicted, on one hand I wanted to experience life and feelings, true feelings, not the dull sensation of being glad or remorseful. Even though this outlook would make me significantly more human it also meant that my tasks that I completed might be done less efficiently and sloppily, although theoretical still a very real possibility. Why would my creator or whoever sent me here want me to make the decision. If I was a tool they would have just kept me as one, doing job after job. But now I was unsure of what they wanted from me, giving me my own decisions. If they had given me this decision then it was for a reason, I would rather change my life than keep it in the loop I had been stuck in back in Zaun. I picked up the pen and put a checkmark in the box labeled 'Yes'.

I waited, I didn't feel any different but maybe because nothing had happened, yet. Well it was time, time to move and explore once again. As far as I knew the new continent of Ionia would be much more diverse than the concrete jungle that was Zaun. Now with feeling and a new sense of giving myself purpose I stepped towards the door. I gripped the handle in a determined manner and swung it open, stepping into the sunlight streaming through.

 **Quick Authors Note:**

First off, Thank you for reading :3

Second, This is NOT going to end up as a romance story .-. The genre is supposed to be 'Friendship' and 'Adventure' There will be 'Friendship' but I would not go as far as 'Romance'

Mmmk thanks


	5. Chapter 5 (A Stranger)

"Wow" I said out loud, when I had exited the cabin I was in the view was breathtaking. There was no smog to cloud my view and the air was fresh, it was like a dream compared to Zaun. Behind me loomed almost a vertical cliff with little greenery. My eyes followed it and landed on a waterfall that streamed down into a river. Trees sprouted at the base of the falls, around the river was a dense forest that followed it down to the beach. There was a town there, a settlement that glowed with life. The water of the ocean sparkled, free from contamination. My cabin was at the very base of the cliff on the top of a long green hill of grass leading down to a road. This view was not going to get old any time soon.

A smile spread across my face without even realizing it, then it came to me. I was happy! Truly happy, not some watered down 'oh yaaaay' I was actually happy. This feeling was great, euphoric even. What was next? Would I go to the town, the tugging hadn't got to me yet which was good, I was able to explore on my own. I started heading towards the road through the long grass field. Making my way down the side of the hill and letting my hand run through the grass, the smells were pleasent and clean.

Before I entered the city a thought came to mind, 'how would normal people perceive me?' I had simple grey shoes, black shorts, a grey t-shirt, and over it a black long sleeve jacket. My gaiter hung around my neck and I was tempted to pull it up to conceal my face. 'No we're not doing his again' and I let my hand fall back down to my side. I was here to explore, not make enemies or backstab crooks.

I walked down the path in the direction of the town. Maybe I would stop by a tavern or somewhere, even though I did not have any money didn't mean I couldn't explore. The sound of bustling and kids playing reached my ears. Soon I was at the front of the town, there were a couple of street vendors lined up with shops next to them. People were hanging laundry from their window and a few kids were playing on the streets. Everything was so lively and clean. Man, this was awkward, from here I looked strange compared to everyone, they were wearing simple brown cloths or Ionian style dresses.

I made a sharp turn and walked away from the street 'How about no' Damn, this was a lot harder than previous 'walking'. I had this feeling that wouldn't leave me. It welled up and my chest and made my hands jittery, 'Was this what it's like to be nervous, maybe scared?' I didn't know but I guess I could just view things from the roofs for now. Most of the buildings here were wood and 2 - 3 stories so climbing wouldn't be that bad. I found myself a quiet spot behind one and started to scale it. Moving upwards gripping onto small breaks in the wood or window sills. Once I had made it to the top I pressed myself to the shingled roof.

Hopefully no one would see me but I didn't have the normal cover of smog, instead there were trees. Next to the building I was on was a three story one and I jumped to latch onto it, the higher the better. I pulled myself over the edge and onto the roof. Maybe i'll just relax and rest until night time. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the smell of fresh produce. Maybe, just a nap too, that would be nice. The sun warmed my face and I lay there smiling. So nice, my mind dimmed and I slipped into sleep.

The sound of crickets is what awoke me, I had taken a pleasant nap and the sky was a dark blue color, the sun had already passed. It's a shame, I could have seen my first real sunset, but that's ok there was more coming. A grin reached my face as I watched a couple of the first stars blinked into view, this place was so beautiful and peaceful. I hopped up, ready, hopefully I would have the courage to do something. No tugging, no problem, although without it I was a little clueless on what to do I could start learning for myself. Maybe I should try food for once, like a fruit or something. Before I had come here I had never wasted time on such trivial things but now the experience might be worthwhile.

I sprung up onto my feet and stretched my arms. Maybe I should just start talking to people, getting to know the layout of the land, or maybe asking where a library was so I could read up on, 'people that don't die.' I made my way to the side of the building and jumped onto the shorter one, landing without any noise. I hung onto the ledge and positioned myself over a clear patch of ground. I let myself fall, tolling to stop myself from breaking anything, that drop had been a breeze. One time in Zaun when I was chasing someone down I had to drop four stories. The impact hurt like hell but I was able to keep going without any broken bones. I dusted myself off and made my way back to the main street. Lanterns were hanging and a few people were milling around. I walked down trying to look somewhat small as I passed people. I noticed some threw looks my way but never stared too long.

As I made my way down the street I saw one place in particular that had more people coming in and out. I read the sign on the top 'Cherry Blossom,' it was a strange name for a tavern but what did I know. I made my way to the door and opened it, passing through. As soon as I entered commotion seemed to stop, I almost shrunk down in my jacket but was determined. It was not too big of a settlement, it had one main bar running along the side and a couple tables that were mostly full. I walked towards the back of the room and the murmur of voices started to pick up again. I sat down in a chair near the back almost hesitantly, a few people looked over their shoulder and glanced at me but went back to their drinks shortly after.

I kinda just sat there, too nervous to talk to anyone. Hmph, I pushed my back into the wall and pulled my hood up. 'Was it a mistake to gain feelings?' It had been exhilarating at first but now I was wondering if feeling had stopped me from actually doing something important. I shook my head and the thought away, feelings were great and I wouldn't let them go, even if they did put me astray they would help me experience more.

The door of the tavern opened once again and the hubbub died. Standing there was a woman, but not a normal one. She had two strange hair pieces and was wearing some red cloths that was a cross between a dress and armour. That wasn't even the strangest thing about her, the strangest thing was that she had blades, but not a normal one. Four blades that were floating, just floating there defying gravity, waiting behind her as if commanded.

I wanted to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but didn't move as her gaze moved towards me. I heard a couple people whispering and I caught words like, 'guarded' and 'suspicious.' Oh no, did they think I was a spy, a foreign figure? I tensed as she took a couple of steps into the tavern, blades following her. My hand fell into my pocket where my dagger was, I didn't think I would be able to beat this person but was not afraid to defend myself if attacked. As she got close the entire tavern seemed to be waiting, 'is she just going to walk up and cut me down?' She moved up right and front of me and I looked up into her eyes. She took a step to the side, turned around, and sat down. Her blades propped themselves up next to her.

"Two Baisong teas" She raised her hand up to the bartender who nodded, moving to grab something under the bar. 'What' I let go of the handle of my knife and just stared at her, 'what was she doing?' People started talking again realizing that nothing was going to happen.

"So what brings you to Ionia." She asked me, turning to face me. 'Uhhhhhhh' I blanked not knowing how to respond. So instead I just shrugged, she raised her eyebrows, "We don't get too many foreigners around here, especially ones that were able to do something like your little stunt from the roof." She had seen me jump down, but I had not seen anyone.

"I was just resting." I replied,

"On the roof?" She grinned at my response.

"Well yea the view is nice." I said matter of factly. Her grin widened.

"You don't have to wear that hood in here, everyone is pretty accepting." She said as the bartender came to hand us two cups filled with a warm green liquid. I held the tea in one of my hands and lifted the other to remove my hood.

"I'm Irelia nice to meet you." She said.

"Whats with the blades?" I asked looking at the now resting knives.

"Oh those, they are bound to me, I can control them but they also have a kind of will on their own." I nodded and looked back up as she drank her tea. I held the liquid in my hands, hesitant to try it.

"So what's your name?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

"I dn ha un" I mumbled into the front of my gaitor.

"What"

"I don't have one." I said a little bit louder. She just looked at me skeptically, I gripped the cup harder looking at the ground. "Imopentosuggestions," I said quickly. She chuckled, taking another sip from her tea.

"If you really don't have a name you should give yourself one, you don't want to be no one." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"I'm new to most things." I said hesitantly.

"Like what?"

"There's a long list, food, sleep, talking, it keeps going." I said.

"Ooook." She looked kind of questioning, as if she didn't believe me. "Well then indulge me, what have you been doing if not all those things?"

'Oh boy' I thought to myself.

"I guess i'll start from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6 (The Story)

By the time I had finished my story Irelia had gone through a good three cups of tea, I still had not touched mine. Most of the people in the Tavern had left after the long night and it was just us and the bartender slowly washing kegs with a rag. I told her of my first awakening, a couple of the things I did while in Zaun. She would just sit there and listen, accepting what I was saying while taking a sip from her tea every now and then. I told her about my various explorations, my limited knowledge on Hextech and Techmaturgy devices. I skipped my meeting with Swain, not too sure of how to disclose the information, and moved onto the part about the Ionian boat.

"You said they were shipping wine?" She asked.

"Yea, it was kinda weird." I replied.

"Even though Ionia does have a few festivals where wine is normally consumed there still won't be one for at least two months."

'Then why would there be a small cargo ship of wine?' I let the thought pass, wine or gunpowder there was no way for me to know where they had been heading on Ionia, it was a rather large Island continent. I moved on with my story, ending up in the cabin but also leaving out the part about my old body. I watched her expression as I told her about the single note left in the cabin.

"So you have only been feeling emotions since this morning."

"Yes" I clarified. She sat there in thought, rubbing her chin.

"Can I see your blade for a second" She asked.

"Sure" I reached into my pocket and brought it out. Just make sure to be careful. I held it away from my body and willed one side of it to extend. The blade popped out of the top of the handle and I handed it to Irelia handle first. She took gingerly and held it firm, I had already told her about the kind of wounds it inflicted.

"There is nothing on it so I assume it is an enchanted blade of some sort." She looked at the bottom of the handle where there was another slit for the blade to pass through. "You can just make it come out of the other end by willing it correct?" I nodded my head.

"Hold it away from your body." I said, she complied and I willed the blade to slide in one end and out the other. It did so and now Irelia was holding in a backhand grip.

"Gnarly," She said examining where the blade had passed through. I stared at her with a blank expression on my face. "Gnarly?" I asked. Her mouth curved into a grin.

"Don't worry about it." She replied handing it back to me. I de extended the blade back into the handle and placed it into my pocket.

"Thanks" I said, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"For what?"

"For listening to me, for being the first person that I have pretty much ever talked too, and just being there." I had felt like a weight was off my chest, I had told someone, I had told them pretty much everything I knew about myself in the short span of time I had been alive.

"No problem" She said with a smile. I smiled back and tilted my head to the side.

"Oh, how did you see me jump of the roof?" I asked.

"I was able to see you from the main road, I was heading back from guard duty, I have been living in this village for a bit" I nodded.

"What drove you to help me? A strange foreigner in strange clothes just entering a bar?" I asked, curious to what her answer was going to be. She looked up at the ceiling before replying.

"We Ionians are usually very welcoming, we have respect for all religions big or small. Even though you might be a stranger should I assume that you were hostile than that would only end in bloodshed, I would much rather talk for peace. Besides, after hearing the story you just told you needed someone to talk to." She explained.

"Yea" I hung my head, "I did. I just don't know how to continue now, I have a cabin , I don't need to eat or drink, even sleep for that matter. I am at a point where I feel lost what to do because everything I have done was because something or someone else was telling me too." I stated matter of factly.

"If you don't have anything then find something, because once you have a purpose or a reason to carry on you can build off of it and create a legacy. You are free to do what you want when you want so go do it, go exist and be you." What she had said had made sense but I still had no idea where to start.

"You said you were a guard" I looked over to her blades still resting next to her.

"Captain of the guard actually." A surprised look reached my face. I looked towards the door, a light shining from outside had turned off. I shook my head.

"Well I don't have any tal-" A tugging started to well up. It was telling me to exit the tavern. "Can you give me a minute I need some fresh air."

"Sure" She stood up and stretched "Just be sure not to be that long."I waved and opened the door walking outside, I looked right and saw a movement, something or someone had ran behind the corner. The tugging was telling me to go the same way. I pulled my hood and gator up, concealing my face except for my eyes.

I ran as quietly as I could, trailing it through the night in the small town. I had gone into a mode, no emotion, no unnecessary risks, just finish the job. There was another flash of movement to my right. I followed it around the corner and was greeted by an empty street. I looked up and saw a dark figure on the roof, looking down at me.

They turned around and ran past the edge of the roof. I took a couple steps back and ran forward, jumping at least seven feet up the building to latch onto a window. Pulling myself past the cill and almost jumping to latch on to the roof. I hauled myself on top of the roof to see the figure jump over the edge of the other side, still a step ahead. I dashed forward in a sprint and looked down. They had leaped through a window, into the tavern I had just exited. 'Wait, Irelia is the captain of the guard,' realization struck me and I jumped down running as fast as I could towards the window. I leaped through as the sound of breaking glass reached my ears.

I ran down a hall and turned left through a door into the main part of the tavern. Irelia was already locked in combat with the intruder. The bartender was slumped over the counter, eyes closed and blood dripping from his mouth.

The intruder was wearing a black cloak, wielding a blade in either hand, using them to parry the incoming strikes from Irelia. The battle was moving fast, both sides looked evenly matched as they took each other on. Some of the strikes were too fast for me to follow, moving in a blur of motion. Irelia's blades would whip around and attack at angles that would have not been possible otherwise but were always met by another clang of metal as they were parried.

I drew my dagger, unsheathing it and running at the cloaked figure. When I was a couple feet away they turned around revealing there face, I almost stumbled to stop my momentum. It was a woman, but not an average one, across her eyes were purple black face paint. She had pale white skin and wore a sly smile across her face. She rushed at me, in a calm and somewhat suicidal way, I raised my blade to intercept her. There was a swoosh as one of Irelia's blades came from behind, there was no sound as I saw the tip of the blade protruded from her chest. There was no blood, instead the woman just disappeared and two daggers clattered to the floor. I looked around, she had seem to be gone, my eyes fell on Irelia who looked just as startled.

Then someone appeared at the far end of the tavern. It was the same woman, but this time she was wearing a much fancier cloak, embroidered in a gold color. In her hands was a staff that glowed with energy and had floating crystals in an arc at the top. She smiled as she raised the staff, pointing it at Irelia.

Without hesitation I dived at Irelia, spinning myself around her in a bear hug. There was a flash of light and something was emitted from the staff. It hit me in the back and I let out a cry, it had burnt a hole in me, the smell of my own burning flesh reached my nostrils and I fell over. Irelia recovered from her initial shock and I saw her turn around, charging the figure with her blades in front of her. The edges of my vision dimmed and started fading to black. The pain in my back eased and the burns seemed to hurt less and less. My eyes closed. Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Gift)

My eyes opened, it was dark in the cabin, the sound of crickets could be heard from the window. I grabbed my dagger from my chest and lifted myself up. There was no time to waste. I ran for the door but before I got there the light of my eyes illuminated the table on the way out. There was a single note. I grabbed it and shoved it into my pocket before opening the door and dashing down the hill. I made sure not to trip over any rocks in the field as I made it towards the road. I was in a dead sprint, making a beeline for the tavern.

My feet hit the dirt road and I made it to the outskirts of the village, turning and making my way down the same road I had traveled that day. I saw the light of the tavern glowing, the front window was broken. An orange glowing was flickering inside of it. Once I was at the door I kicked it down, it flew off its hinges, hitting the back wall. I made it inside, a fire had been started and was rapidly spreading from bottle to bottle along the counter.

There was no sight of the woman who had attacked us and I looked for Irelia. I saw her laying on the ground unconscious. There were strange glowing chains on her wrists and legs, keeping her on the floor of the tavern. Whoever had come here had definitely wanted her dead. I crouched over her body and felt her pulse, it was still beating but slower than it should be, I pulled my my gaiter to block some of the smoke.

I reached for the chains binding her but as soon as my hands touched them I recoiled, they burned almost like a strong corrosive acid. The burn stung as I shook my hand. Grabbing my knife from my pocket it extended, hopefully it would be able to cut through these things. I brought it to the chains, careful not to cut Irelia. Once they were under I gave a hard pull and it strained against the chains but they didn't budge. Trying once again to no avail I looked up. The fire had already consumed half of the Tavern and the crackling of the support beams could be heard. This thing was going to collapse soon and I needed to get Irelia out of it.

Trying a different strategy I put the end of my handle without the knife against the chains. I willed the knife to go the other way and it did, a grinding noise could be heard as it hit the chains, pushing them towards the ground. I held it there and kept willing it to push further. There was a loud snap as the chain around her wrist broke, once the first one disappeared all the others that were binding her down also faded.

Irelia's wrists were burnt and whispering a silently sorry I picked her up from the waist and threw her over my shoulder. I started to exit the burning building but noticed the blades near the exit, they were scattered all over the ground. I shrugged off my jacket and stacked them inside, wrapping them in a sack.

Once I knew Irelia and the blades were secure I took off through the now empty doorframe. Some people had come out of there houses and were shouting for buckets of water. The Tavern cracked and I turned around to see it crash to the ground. The burning charcoals floating up into the night sky. Whispering a silent prayer to the bartender I crossed the road.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" I panted, asking someone who had just stepped outside of their house across the street. They looked at me a bit shocked at Irelia hanging over my shoulder. "WHERE?" I yelled in desperation. I'm not sure what had gone down after I died but Irelia was not in good condition. They shook their head and pointed down the road, North of the village.

"Down the road about a mile, that is the most reliable on closest to here." I nodded my thanks and started running in that direction.

Irelia in all of her armour along with the four blades was not the easiest thing to carry, her shoulder piece was digging into my back and I repositioned her as I ran. I kept on moving, pushing myself and telling myself not to stop. I was expendable but she was not.

'Keep going, keep going, keep going,' every other step I took the chant rang out in my head. My legs ached and my arms were straining because of the weight. I had been running for at least five minutes before the dark road ahead of me started to shine with light again. There was a street lamp along the side of the road. I jogged past keeping my head down and continuing forward.

Finally I reached a large white building, the red cross on the front telling me I was in the right place. This place seemed a lot more modern than in the small village I was in which was good. I ran through the doors catching the man sitting at the desk off guard.

"This person needs - medical attention - immediately!" I said, gasping for air. The man immediately reached under his desk and grabbed something. He had a phone in his hands, something I had only seen a couple time before in Zaun, he started talking into it quickly and I just stood there, Irelia over my shoulders.

Someone burst through the door to my left and I looked. Standing there was… someone? It was humanoid definitely but never something I had ever seen. 'She' if I could even call her that had purple skin, instead of feet she had hooves, and the strangest part of all was a long curving horn on her head. She took one glance at Irelia and moved to me, gripping her wrist where the burn mark was, checking for a pulse.

"Good she's alive." the purple person sounded relieved.

A rolling bed was quickly moved into the room behind her and I moved next to it. Setting down Irelia on it carefully and holding my wrapped up jacket with her blades in it. The person pushed the bed through the doors into a long white hall and I trailed behind.

"How did this happen." They asked, wheeling it until we can to a side door that lead to a medical room. Two other nurses were trailing us.

"We were attacked by someone in a town not to far away from here." I answered quickly. One of the nurses grabbed an IV and heart monitor from the corner of the room and brought it to the bed.

"Specifics?" She didn't look up from Irelia, double checking all of her vitals.

"They were robed, probably a mage, they had some weird face paint on, they wielded a staff, and they put some type of burning chain on her hands and wrists." I dropped the sack I had in a nearby chair and went to sit down. There was nothing I could do at the moment but watch, I was exhausted from the run.

"How long ago?" She checked the burn marks on the wrist, turning them over.

"About ten minutes," I felt dizzy sitting down, I was getting more sleepy.

"Anything else you need to tell me, was there anyone else there with you?"

"Nnnnnn - o" I slumped in my chair as a passed out. Darkness.

Beep, Beep, Beep. The heart monitor quietly pinged in the corner of the room. I shifted in my chair, sitting more upright. A white blanket fell off me and I moved my arms. Someone had placed it there after I passed out. Looking up I saw Irelia, she was lying in bed still, the heart monitor telling me she was fine.

"Did this happen because of you?" I looked to my left, sitting there was the strange purple lady, her arms crossed over her chest, watching Irelia's figure.

"No,"I moved my attention back to the bed. "At least I don't think so." There was silence, the heart monitor continued beeping.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I don't know." More silence.

She did not question my answer, the room was dark, no light was coming out the window it was still night. I remembered the note. Reaching into my pocket I fished it out holding it in front of my face to illuminate it. The white note turned green in my gaze and I read the two words on the front. "For: Brynn". I looked at it, the word 'Brynn' did not exist in common tongue and I had never heard it used as a name. I turned the sheet over hoping to see what it was meant for.

Four letters were written on this side.

"Last gift for you."

There was only thing that this could be, no one else, as far as I knew, knew the location of my cabin except for my so called 'creator.' This was a title, a title given to me.

I was Brynn.


End file.
